


Love: Long Distance

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt and Sydney have a date.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	Love: Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. I think the pacing of this one is a little slower than other things I have written, but I like the mood that it creates (or maybe I’m sleep deprived). Anyway, enjoy!

Colt waited impatiently for the obnoxious Skype ringtone to cut out and give way to Sydney’s voice. It was taking longer than he thought necessary and did a quick check of the clock on the wall to make sure he had the time right. It was eight pm-her time, five pm-his.

The bubbly ringtone sounded a few more times before the camera flickered to life revealing Sydney at last, hair perfectly framing her face, makeup flawless. Colt knew this was what kept her from being on time. He looked over every inch of her that he could see in the frame, “You got a hot date after this?”

She tilted her head with a reproachful look spread across her face, “This is the only hot date I have today.”

“Well? Let me see it.” He made a twirling gesture with his finger before sitting back against his headboard for the show.

Sydney adjusted the computer screen to be at a better angle and took a few steps back to get her whole dress in frame. She had gotten it especially for their makeshift date. It flared out slightly as she did a slow spin around and back again for Colt. “You like it?”

“Very much.” The sincerity in his gaze during moments like this never failed to bring a blush to Sydney’s neck. It likely always would. It had been nearly two years since she had left LA with only a handful of visits back and forth, but he still managed to ignite the same flame in her chest that he had back when their relationship was shrouded in danger and uncertainty.

“It’s your favorite color.” She beamed at him as she fanned out the bottom to demonstrate.

“I don’t have a favorite color.” Sometimes Colt didn’t like how well Sydney knew him; how well she was able to read him. He would take every victory from her that he could.

“I’m pretty sure that you do, but it’s not important. Tell me about your day.” Sydney 1 - Colt 0. She sat on her bed and pulled her computer onto her lap.

Colt finally peeled his eyes from her to stare up at the ceiling in contemplation. He always carefully weighed his words when talking to Sydney about crew business. It wasn’t that he thought she couldn’t handle it, but that he didn’t want her to think about the kinds of things he had to think about on a daily basis; not while she was finishing school anyway. If she was still interested in working with him after that then that would be her choice.

For now, he would spare her the grayer details.

“Just work as usual.” A knowing glance passed between them. Sydney would never ask him to elaborate, but was always acutely aware of the weight on Colt’s shoulders. “We did pick up one of those new Bentleys you were gushing about the other day. They were demoing them in town.”

“No way, Colt! Is it as badass in person as it is in my dreams?” And she was off. Her enthusiasm for cars could now rival that of Toby’s, and Colt thoroughly delighted in watching her eyes light up while she talked his ear off about things he already knew.

Their conversation flowed easily from cars to work to school until the sun set on the west coast. These hours were reserved for the more intimate and personal topics. This is when they could talk about the things that scared them, what hurt them, what inspired them.

“Another year of this seems like an eternity.” Sydney had fast-tracked her education, electing to do extra work during summer session in an attempt to finish her degree in three years instead of the standard four. All of her hard work had paid off and she was slated to graduate in a year’s time, but the effort had taken a toll on the amount of time she was available to nurture her relationship with Colt.

It was something he said they could worry about when she was back in LA, but that never quite pacified her insecurities. Colt never seemed like the type of guy that would wait around for anything that he wanted, but in the late hours of their cyber dates he would take care to reassure her every worry.

He would never hide the fact that he was madly in love with Sydney. It was as much a part of his identity as his own name was now. And maybe it was because they were both so busy or maybe he didn’t tell her often enough, but these talks always reminded him of his shortcomings when it came to showing it to her. He would resolve to do better, fall short, and try again.

“I was actually going to see if you would have enough free time for me to visit in a few weeks. I have some down time coming up.” He didn’t have free time coming up, but when he started dwelling on how shitty this long distance situation was he couldn’t sleep right until he felt her skin underneath his fingertips again. He would figure the rest out later.

“Really?!” Sydney’s mood lifted immediately at the prospect of seeing him so soon. “That would be amazing. I really miss you, Colt.”

He smiled, with too much morosity, at her emotional highs and lows. Days worth of feelings were always wrapped up into these calls, “I really miss you, Sydney.”

She nodded, understanding that it was time to lighten the mood if they didn’t want the evening to sink into a pool of all the things they couldn’t have right now. “Do you want to start the movie?”

Colt rolled his eyes in jest. He didn’t understand how watching a movie at the same time from across the country was even remotely similar to actually watching a movie together, but Sydney liked it. “Sure.”

He sank down onto the pillows of his bed as the opening scenes of Pulp Fiction (again) rolled onto the screen. This arrangement made even less sense to Colt when they watched movies they had both seen several times and when Sydney would absolutely veto any talking during.

It didn’t take long, it never did, for Sydney to slip away into sleep. The three hour time difference was working against her and she really had been working very hard in order for them to be together sooner. Colt loved this part.

He turned the TV off and positioned his computer to where he could see her while laying down. This time was spent meticulously mapping out every change in Sydney’s face, usually from sleep deprivation. She was always more beautiful than he remembered.

It was a treat to get to admire her features without dodging a minefield of witty comments about the lack of couth he displayed while drinking her in. He knew it was hypocritical of him, but these were the hours for hypocrisy.

A yawn escaped him as the soft glow from Sydney’s tinted lamp lured him closer to sleep. He fought it as long as he could, not wanting to part with any quiet moments that he couldn’t get back. Teetering between sleep and awake, he could almost trick his mind into believing that she was sleeping beside him, and he would sleep better tonight than he had since the last time.


End file.
